fates FD battle
by reizu
Summary: a Keisuke and Kyoko love story with comedy suspense and romance...:P They belong together right? don't worry, i didnt make Ryosuke or Takumi gay...COMPLETE
1. she's on my mind

(I don't own Initial D… I wish I did! )

The night was young, he gazed at the night sky… he thought deeply about the upcoming race this Saturday. He looked at his car ever so silently, then, a young girl flashed in his mind. The one who lent her beloved car, the one who asked him if he was dating anyone, that's right, the girl who owned the black FD…

"oi Keisuke!" came Fumihiro's voice as he walked up to him

"ah?" he asked

"what's on your mind? you seem deep in thought…" Fumihiro asked him

"nothing, nothing at all…" he answered back ever so casually

"oh really?" Fumihiro asked again quizzically

"not now Fumihiro…" he told him

"ok, call me if you need anything" he said

"yeah yeah…"

_Takahashi Residence_

It was 4 am in the morning, Ryosuke stared at his brother quite amazed that he hadn't touched his food.

"Keisuke, what's up?" he asked

"hm? Oh, nothing." He said forcing a fake smile

"Keisuke, your not very good in acting" he told his younger brother

"gomene aniki, I'm just not hungry…" he answered "don't worry" and with that, he went to his room

"something is wrong with him…"

(so, whaddya think, its pretty short, and it kinda sucks, can you please review? Thanks alot)


	2. thats not like you

(I don't own Initial D, I wish I did!) **Saturday that night**

_italic means thought_

**Northwest Saitama**

"oi Nobuhiko, look at Iwase-san she's been like that since that race with Project D" Wataru told his teammate

**Nobuhiko watched the young girl leaning on her jet black FD and staring blankly at the sky**

_darling… do your best on tonight's race, I know you can beat the other team…_Kyoko thought to herself

"Kazumi?" Wataru called to his younger sister

"hai aniki?" she asked running towards him.

"you're a girl, go talk Iwase-san, something's wrong with her" he instructed her

"aww aniki, your sweet… you care for her. But it would be better if you did it yourself ." she said grinning as she pushed him towards her.

"Kazumi!" he said angrily

"um, Iwase-san…"

"hai Akiyama-kun" Kyoko asked

**Usui toge**

"Aniki, what team are we challenging tonight?" Keisuke asked his older brother

"Black Knights" _he seems to be in a better mood now_

"are they even coming?" he asked once more

"of course, just give them time." He answered

"Iwase-san, is anything bothering you?" Wataru asked the silent girl

"not really?" she answered back "why"

"you don't seem like your usual cheery self ever since that race with Project D" he told her

"Gomene, I'm just worried about the next race of project D" she said with a fake smile

"Kyoko-chan, I know you're actually worried about only about Keisuke. Am I right?" he asked

"Nobuhiko-kun told you?" she asked him back

"ah, Kyoko, there are lots of other guys in the district, why him, he's a rich guy, he's popular and he might-" his sentence was cut short by Kyoko

"might not even pay attention to me? That's what Nobu's friend told me… I know but he's the only one who seems… perfect." She completed

"alright, if it's that important to you, I'll help you when I can, just ask me okay?" he told her

"Thank you, Wataru-san…" she said gently to him

"here they come…" Ryosuke told his younger brother

They watched as three cars and a support van came.

"Keisuke, are you ready?" he asked

"hai aniki…" he answered with confidence

**the two cars were warming up, the Mazda FD, and the Mitsubishi Evo**

"Takahashi, Keisuke of Project D"

"Akinawa, Raiku of Black Knights"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"go!"

The FD had excellent acceleration and soon was meters ahead, he thought silently about her, yes her…

_Kyoko… huh… _"n-nani! " he said, he noticed as the Evo7 came closer

**C-121**

"No!" he shouted as he blocked the Evo and soon after that he began to accelerate once more and soon left him behind

**as soon as he got to the finish line**

"Keisuke, something is wrong with you, you normally would have left him behind from the beginning" Ryosuke asked

aniki, can this wait, I wantl to go home… tell takumi to do his best"

_somethings wrong with him… I know it_ ,Ryosuke thought to himself

(its just the beginning… please review! Thanks to those who did!)


	3. i don't know how to say this

(I don't own initial D, I wish I did!)

It was late in the afternoon. The radio was on full blast in the small convenience store. Then, the owner saw his first customer for the day, well his usual customer.

"hey! Usual I suppose?" he greeted

"hai." She answered

"oh, look, another customer." He said happily

"Huh? Yellow…FD…" she whispered

"hm?" he asked

"uh, nothing." She said

"Ohayo!" he greeted his other customer

"one water." He ordered

"hai hai!" he answered

"iwase-san? What are you doing here? The young man asked

"I always go here. How about you takahashi-kun? You don't live around here."

"I don't really know why I'm here…"

"what? That's a weird answer" she told him

I'm hopeless at these things. "Listen, Kyoko-chan, I came here to tell you something. I… I…"oh shit! What do I say!   
"hai?" she asked 

"that I… I…I… gotta go! Bye!" he said running as he threw a bunch of coins at the tender and left

"…darling… whats wrong with you…"

(short… sleepy.. hey! To all those who play in the initial D arcade, I'm ready to challenge you, battle level 11! Battle me! Yeah! If you're up? E-mail me at thanks. I drive a mazda rx7 FD3s! black)


	4. a challenge

It was really cold… the snow had started falling as Ryosuke looked out the window.

"Oi, Keisuke, have you practiced in this condition like I told you too?" he asked

"Ah aniki, 3 times already." He answered

"Good… are you in a mood for a battle?" he asked his younger brother

"Yeah sure… but where?"

"Its called Tsuchisaka. It has a lot of mid speed turns, so I-" his sentence was cut short

"Alright… fine, I'll be upstairs." He told his brother

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning…" he answered

"What! That's not like you?" he asked

"…what do you want me to do?" he asked him back

"watch this." He said as he threw a CD at him "it's the course."

"what the hell is this?" he asked

"its something that might cheer you up." He answered

"fine." He mumbled

keisuke went upstairs and plugged in the DVD player

"hey… that's…" he whispered to himself

MEANWHILE

"Kyoko-chan?" called Nobu

"hai?" she asked

"we challenged a team." He informed

"in the snow?" she asked

"hai." He answered

"alright." She answered "I'll go practice

that jet black FD revved a few times then zoomed of

"nobuhiko?" Wataru asked

"hai?"

"why are we challenging that team again…" he asked

"its for Kyoko-chan… I want her back to her usual self again."


	5. i almost said it

**All those who reviewed my story thanks a lot! Here's chapter 5!**

tsuchisaka

Keisuke practiced through the snow trying to control his every move. He had to figure out how much power to use on the gas and breaks. He cursed to himself every few minutes when he made a mistake.

Then the video on the CD played in his mind, although it was computerized, it was pretty accurate. He knew that that course was the one he and Kyoko had raced on. He braked for a second and found himself in a small shop that sold hot chocolate and coffee. He silently entered

"Um, one coffee, espresso…" he ordered

"coming up" the tender answered

He took a seat and waited… he looked through the glass door and saw a black flash, followed by a red one whizzing by

"n-nani!" he said surprised as the tender came back

"here you go… what's up?" he asked

"nothing…" he answered and drank the small cup in a few seconds he ran to his car hoping to catch up with what he saw.

And soon enough he caught up with a…

"cappuccino?" he asked himself "that's the car Fujiwara fought…" he told himself but as he peered over the small car, he saw

"FD, Kyoko-chan?" he said

KYOKO'S CAR

"huh? Who's that following us?" she asked herself "is that… darling? What's he doing here, oh yeah, he's gonna race with a team… wonder who that team could be?"

the cappuccino slightly fell back and stayed behind the yellow FD.

CAPPUCINO

"good luck… Iwase-san" he said and fell back

KYOKO

"huh? Where's Tsukamoto-Kun?" she asked herself as she sped up Tsuchisaka mountain. She pressed the brakes and came to a stop

KEISUKE

"why did she stop, I better go down and ask" and with that, he came to a halt too and went to her FD

"what's up?" he asked

_so it was darling…_ "I was worried about Tsukamoto-kun cause he just disappeared from view

"that's good, for a moment there I thought your car didn't want to run again" he told her

_your so kawaii…_ "…" she thought to herself

"kawaii?" he asked

"did I say that out loud?" she asked him

"yup… don't worry, I think your kawaii too." He said with a smile

A light shade of pink came across her face

"th-thanks" she said

"listen, Kyoko, there is something I've been meaning to say to you…" he started

"yes?" she asked

"Kyoko… I… I" _not again!_

"yeah?" _ what are you trying to say darling?_

"I…"

suddenly a pair of lights where coming towards them

"its Tsukamoto-Kun" she told him

"I see…"_ damn! I couldn't say it!_

"lets go Kyoko-Chan!" he called

"ok! See you soon Takahashi-san" she said as she left

"DAAAAMN!" he shouted honking his horn

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

"Kyoko… how will I tell you I love you…"

Author: so… do you like it? I'll give you a small hint. The Last sentence, is not said by Keisuke… please review!


	6. another problem

chapter 6 

Takumi looked at his troubled teamate

"um, is there anything i can do to help you?" he asked

"no thanks Fujiwara." he answered as he stared at the falling snow

"alright, if your sure..." the teen said and left

fujiwara, helping me? i must look terrible he thought to himself

TIME PASSES

11:00 pm

"Keisuke! lets go!" Fumihiro shouted

"ah! hold on! i'll be there in a sec!" he shouted back as he ran to his room and picked up a peice of paper and left his very messy room

"ok lets go Fumihiro!" he said and left for mt.Tsuchisaka

the team left and soon arrived in their destination

"Keisuke, you still have 30minutes to relax, do what you must" his brother ordered

"ah aniki." he answered

the young man walked around, and came across... her... she sat on the bench staring at the nights sky and slowly... she stood up and turned to se him.

"hi Takahashi-Kun." she said with a smile

"hey." he said making that cute face

"so, are you going to battle me?" she asked

"i guess, thats why i'm here." he told her

"why do you think we're racing again?" she asked

-but before he could answer her-

"Kyoko-chan!" came a voice

"...no way" she whispered

"i realized it was a mistake to let you go!" he said

"we're over." she told the black haired man

"i'm never letting you go." he said to her

"get of me! you! you Bastard! you cheated on me! how dare you talk to me?" she screamed

"listen dude!" Keisuke Started, "she does not wanna get with you!" he defended

"is this guy your boyfriend?" the man asked

"no, Jaraku, i don't love you anymore." she told him

"what? this must be some kind of joke! your joking right Kyoko!" Jaraku said angrily

"I love someone else." she answered

"its him isin't it?" he said giving a bad look at Keisuke

"well..." she answered

"i knew it! you stole my girl prettyboy! your going to pay!"

-the man charged at keisuke and prepared to punch him, but he quickly dodged it, the fight went on for 5 minutes until...

"STOP!" she screamed

-the two men stared bloody faced at her-

"Stop Fighting! please... i know its tough on you Jaraku, but please,don't take it out on Takahashi-san

"...i...i'm sorry, i guess i got out of control right there, go-gomenasai" he said and walked away

-keisuke turned around to walk to her, suddenly

"KEISUKE!" she screamed "LOOK OUT!"

author: haha! this chapter is not so lovey dovey... hehe, well please review! thanks to those who did!


	7. he got hit really bad

Author: sorry for those who get confused with the story, hehe will try to fix that problem

Chapter 7 

Keisuke lay unconscious on the hospital bed, his father , mother, brother and Kyoko staring at him. Only family members and one guest could stay in the room. The poor guy took a powerful hit from her jealous lover.

"Keisuke-san… your stronger then this, I know you can make it…" Ryosuke told his sleeping brother

"…" no reply came from the youngest Takahashi

_ring-ring…ring-ring_

"hello? Yes? I'll go there right now. My wife? ok, I'll bring her." Mr. Takahashi placed his cel down and told his wife that they needed to attend the "so" important meeting.

The couple left, and soon after, Ryosuke followed.

He woke up to find a sleeping Kyoko on the free couch with her silver colored celphone.

_She is soooo kawaii… _he whispered to himself

Then, a soft sentence came from her mouth that made him get a lot more curious about her

"you know I love you… I would do anything for you" she said, then there it came…

"Keisuke-kun…you know I…" but it faded

_could it be? Is it me she likes? Could I be that lucky guy? _He said to himself softly

"huh? Did I fall asleep?" she asked herself

"yeah you did." He answered

"your awake!" she said happily

"you know what? You were talking in your sleep…" he said

"again! What did I say!" she asked immediately

"oh, nothing special." He said with a smile "hey after this, I was wonderin, are you free this Saturday?" he asked

"uh, yeah." She said

"so can you, um, well, I was wondering if.. you know." _Damn what do I say!_

"if I can go out with you?" she finished

"yeah" he said

"sure, why not" _thank you Lord!_

**Author: ahehe… how'd ya like it, thanks for the reviews! I would like it though if you would review my chappie numbah 7**


	8. confessions

**Author: To the dude named _R dash_, sorry for the confusion**

**Tonight was the night, the date, or whatever you may call it…**

**Keisuke (P.O.V)**

"Ok, my car has a full tank of gas, my hair is fixed and whatever I do, I should not mention anything about my past." I told myself

"Oh? You're going out?" came my aniki's casual voice

"uh yeah!" I answered him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, staring at me with his cold eyes

"um… for a drive around Akagi." I answered him

"well, when you get back, we have to reschedule the race with the NW Saitama All-stars. Ok?" he asked once more with his cold gaze

"yeah sure." I answered

"I'll be going now." My aniki told me as he left my room

_alright… I don't wanna late_

**Kyoko (P.O.V)**

"I can't believe it! I'm going out with my darling!" I told my friend, my voice was so loud that I attracted attention to some near passerby's

"now, now" she began "don't get over exited" she reminded me

"but I can't help it!" I told her just as loud

"Um, Kyoko, I have a question." She asked me

"yeah?" I asked back

"did you know Jaraku was coming?" she asked

"nope, he just kinda appeared out of nowhere and knocked Takahashi-san out. But… how did you know?" I asked her,

"oh you know, rumors and news go around really fast." She answered me

"There's Takahashi-san, well I gotta go!" I said jogging towards his car

**Keisuke (P.O.V)**

"there she is…" I thought to myself. I immediately ran out of my car and opened the door for her 

"Arigato Keisuke-kun, oh, is it ok if I call you Keisuke-kun?" she asked me

"hai! Of course you can!" I answered quickly

"thanks, you can call me Kyoko" she told me

"ok," I answered her _oh God she is soooo kawaii_

-I started my car and we proceeded to the restaurant-

**Normal (P.O.V)**

The Yellow FD soon arrived at the very…very expensive Restaurant 

"oh, is this where we're eating?" She asked him

"uh, yeah. Is it alright with you?" he asked.

"yeah! It's the best!" she told him

**the two entered in everyone turned quiet. Loud Murmurs began…**

"_who is that? His Girlfriend!" _

"_nooooo he's taken!"_

"_isin't that the youngest Takahashi?" _

**Keisuke (P.O.V)**

"I feel awkward" she told me

"its alright, don't worry" I assured her

"Takahashi, Keisuke? Your table is right over here." Greeted the waiter

"um what would you like to eat?" I asked her

"some sushi would do me good" she answered me

"order anything you want, its alright." I told her

"ok…" she answered

**9:00pm**

**Kyoko (P.O.V)**

"Um, Kyoko I have something for you…" he told me with great concern in his face, his blue eyes seemed to have focused onto mine

"really, its alright you didn't have to.." I told him

"well, I wanted to…" he said, his voice sounded soothing and gentle

"here you go" he told me giving me a small silver box.

I opened it to find a small diamond FD necklace

"awww! Its so cute!" I told him

"um, Kyoko, will you be my girlfriend?" the last 5 words struck me like lightning,

"Keisuke-kun…" I said softly

"I've been longing to tell you, I 'm completely in love with you… I thought I would never love again! Even when we raced, there was something different about that race and all other races… Please Kyoko. Be my girl… I find it almost impossible to live without you! You're always on my mind." He told me,

_could it be, that me and Darling where meant to be…_

"Yes! Of course I'll be your girl!" I told him with great happiness "I…I love you too…Keisuke-kun…"

**Night came… it was a bit sudden… but they was surely meant to be… right?**

**Normal (P.O.V)**

"thanks for tonight…" she told him shyly

"it was nothing." He answered

"so, I'll see you tommorow?" she asked

"hai…"

**Keisuke (P.O.V)**

I proceeded home with the impression that I was the luckiest guy in the world, my aniki greeted me and told me about the next race, but my mind was still on that conversation I had with Kyoko-chan earlier…

"oi! Keisuke!" he called

"huh?" I asked

"I said, you have to decide the settings of your car by tomorrow." He said a bit angrily

"hai hai! Just leave it to me…" I answered

**Normal (P.O.V)**

"_whatever you do, get that yellow FD's Engine!" _

"_yes boss"_

**author: haha! Their together already I would appreciate Reviews!**


	9. engine

Chapter 9

Next Morning 

"what time is it?" Keisuke asked himself. He stared at his desk clock "OH SHIT! I Forgot! The settings of my car!" he told himself angrily

_he ran outside to his car in his pajamas and his really messed up hair_

"ok…puff I still have time!" he said to himself. He opened his hood and… "what the HELL!"

"what? Whats going on?" came Fumihiro's voice

"My Engine! Its Gone! Damn! Which Fucking Bastard did this!" he asked

"what!" Fumihiro said looking for himself

"DAAAAAAAAAAMNIIIIIIT!" Keisuke shouted.

"whats…yawn going on?" came a sleepy Ryosuke's voice

"aniki! My Engine! Its Gone!" he answered

"nani!" Ryosuke said "why don't we call the police?"

"Matsumoto! Call now!" Keisuke said angrily

Meanwhile 

"boss, you should have seen the look on Takahashi's face!"

"I wish I did! hahaha"

"he looked as angry as hell! That should teach em' a lesson! We lost all our money!"

"he deserves it!"

**authors notes: if you watched all 4th stage episodes you would know who stole the dudes engine. :P**


	10. are you accusing me?

what a day for Keisuke... his engine gone...

"who could have done this?" Matsumoto asked curiously

"someone who has a grudge against me." Keisuke answered

"wait, it might just be me," Ryosuke began "but..."

"but what?" Keisuke asked impatiently

"it could be those evo guys." he said calmly

"oh yeah! they were pretty angry about the whole thing"

"lets get them!" Fumihiro said with excitement

_**MEANWHILE**_

"yesterday was the best day of my entire life!" Kyoko told her friend happily

"really? you've got to tell me all about it!' her friend answered

"where should i begin well...huh? my celphones ringing" she said pulling out her silver colored cel. "hello? yes? hi Wataru-san, whats up? What? I'll be there in a sec! hold on!" she said loudly with the look of anger on her face

"whats up now Kyoko?" her friend asked

"someone stole my darling's engine!" she said angrily

"oh? is that such a big deal?" she asked

"ugh! you wouldn't understand!" she said and ran to her car

"matte! kyoko-chan!" her friend called but it was too late

_**Tsuchisaka Touge**_

"uh-oh, boss, they found us out" one member said

"act casual, pretend you don't know"

"alright." they all answered

"YOU! Get your skinny bastard ass out here right now!" Keisuke said angrily

"what did we do now?" the blond haired man asked leaning on his evo 6

"you owe me an explanation!" Keisuke said angrily

"i don't know what the hell your talking about." he said annoyingly

"oh you know! now give it back!" Keisuke said with eyes of fury

"give what back? are you accusing me of something?" he asked still annoyingly

"stop the shit talk and give back my engine!" he said so angrily that even Ryosuke was surprised

"you lost you engine? how sad..." he said with a stupid tone of voice

"Give... it...back...NOW!" he said losing his cool

"you've got no proof i did it!" the evo an said losing his temper as well

"Don't make me hurt you!" Keisuke snapped back

"you cant accuse me of something i did not do." the evo man said becoming calm once more "so i suggest you leave right now until you prove i stole your engine"

"...damnit!" keisuke told himself "i will get you back!" he snapped

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" he said annoyingly

_**authors notes: wahehe! poor poor keisuke, sory for d late update on chapter 9... i felt really lazy and plus we had exams and report card day hehe**_


	11. problems

Chap. 11

Authors notes: hmmm? Sorry for the late update

"keisuke-san, we've got your new engine here, it flew in just this morning."

"hai, arigato Fumihiro, for doing all this." Keisuke thanked

"um keisuke, what are we going to do about the old engine?" Fumiriho questioned

"naw it was getting old anyway…it might brake anytime." He scoffed

_ringring_

"mushi , mushi, hai, of course. Keisuke, its Kenta-san" Fumihiro informed

"hello? Yes, what! Where! God no!" he said in anger

Mt. Ibaraki 

"hey! Takahashi-san! Over here!" came a mans voice

"ahh! Keisuke!" his mom groaned

"mom…" he said softly "who did this! Huh? Show yourself!"

"no one knows…" ryosuke informed

MEANWHILE 

"he's late… where is he, keisuke-san…" she told herself sadly

"mam, would you like to order?"

"just a few more minutes…"

"okay"

"you wait long?"

"wataru-san?"


	12. who? wha?

Chap 12

**Author: I just saw initial D 4th stage episode 18, and it really hurts to see Kyoko get turned down by Keisuke… that's why I want to dedicate this fan fiction to all those people who think Kyoko should have a chance with Keisuke **

"Yo, you wait long?"

"Wataru-san?"

"Kyoko, I've come with bad news…" the young man started

"Why? What's up? Do you know where Keisuke is?" she asked hopefully

"Yes, he called me up just now… he said his parents had an accident on Mt Ibaraki." He sighed

"What? Oh that sucks…" she said watching the cars zoom past outside the window

"Mam? Have you decided yet on what you want to order!" snapped the very impatient voice of the waitress

"um yeah, a frappuccino, smallest size, vanilla." She answered

"coming up." Mumbled the waitress

"hey, Wataru, why didn't he just call me?" Kyoko asked

"…well, I don't know, maybe he was afraid you would ditch him." He answered

"I guess you're right" she said

MT IBARAKI 

"Keisuke, you seem troubled, what's up?" Ryosuke asked while examining his mom, after all, he was a med student.

"gomene, aniki, but, I promised Kyoko a date today, but then, since this happened I had to cancel. I can't help but feel like killing myself right now" Keisuke answered

"Keisuke, she'll understand. Although she could hate you a bit…" he said smartly

"shut up! Your not helping!" he said punching his brother

"Ow!" he said as if he really got hurt

"are you okay Ryosuke?" came a young woman's voice

"your…here. What a surprise!" Ryosuke said turning really polite

"I missed you." She said smiling

**Author: who's Ryosuke's girl here. Hehehe**


	13. ryosuke

Chapter 13 Update!

It seems that Ryosuke has someone from the past, girlfriend? I don't know…

"Why are you here? Its been a long time." Ryosuke asked as though he was using his _charm_

"oh, nothing much, just driving around. Oh my God what happened to your parent's?" she asked in shock

"They got hit by some stupid driver. Luckily I examined them and their not hurt in any major area's." he stated

"That's good to hear." She said relieved

"Anyway, it's been a long time, where have you been? You haven't been keeping in touch?" he said slightly annoyed about the fact she never once replied to any of his e-mails

"oh, you know, I've been busy. I've been trying to get at least one battle with Project D, but they have so many battles lined up, I don't think I have a chance." She answered

"I can…maybe pull a few strings and get you a battle with them." He smirked

"You can! That would be great!" she said happily.

"of course I can. I'm the leader duh!" he said finally "I thought you knew?" he said smartly

"what! you! You're the leader! I thought you owned the RedSuns?" she asked fascinated that he owned another a team.

"You didn't know? That's cause you never read my emails" he said shaking his head

"so you can get me a race?" she asked

"yeah yeah, whatever." He said once becoming the cold comet he really was

"thanks Ryosuke, you're the greatest!" she said happily

"sure. See you soon…Mako-chan"

**more to come!**


	14. HoTel! dont be mean!

Chapter 14 

**Everything grew dark… Mako explained the situation to her best Pal Sayuki**

"What! since when where you friends with the White Comet!" she exclaimed

"I never knew he was my chat mate…" Mako said back

**meanwhile**

Ring-ring…Ring-ring…Ring-ring

"coming. Coming…" Kyoko told herself "Hello? Keisuke-san, hi! What? Oh sure, 8:00pm? Fine with me. Love you too…bye" she said to him

Takahashi Residence 

"Aniki! Guess what?" Keisuke said happily

"nani?" he asked

"I asked Kyoko to come with me to the Hotel" he exclaimed

"WHAT THE F! KEISUKE WHY!" Ryosuke said enraged

"b-but…what's wrong with that?" Keisuke shouted back

"Everything!" Ryosuke stated loudly

"You just don't know how I feel! Having someone to love! Just because you broke up with your Internet buddy doesn't mean you should take it out t on me!" Keisuke said back

"Damn Keisuke! Stop this nonsense right now!" Ryosuke fought back

"I'm going and that's final! Keisuke said leaving

"Don't you dare!" Ryosuke said angrily

"Bye Aniki!" he said going to his FD

"Shit! I hope that boy doesn't do anything stupid.."

**Author: email me. Hehe. **


	15. Ry's got a problem! :P

Chapter 15 To love…or to hate…

Author: hello!

Night had hit the sky… in short…it was 10:00 Midnight

"Keisuke…I feel wrong doing all this…" Kyoko said gently placing her head on his shoulder

"Its alright…you…trust me don't you…" Keisuke said with his soothing voice

-they silently pressed their lips together and…oh you know…-(I don't know how to explain it…)

"Keisuke…" Kyoko said while gazing into his eyes

"You know I love you…and I will never leave you…" he told her as he held her."i'll never do anything to harm you"

MEANWHILE

"Mako-chan…" Ryosuke thought to himself… all alone in the Takahashi house.

Suddenly, the moment he stood up, he heard the phone ring.

"Hello, Takahashi Residence, Ryosuke Speaking…Matsumoto? What! Another team on Akina! No way! Wait…hold on…someone's on the other line…

"Hello? Mako-chan, its great to hear your voice again. I would love to go to the amusment parkwith you…tomorrow at 8:00 am? Alright…see you there!" he said while putting the phone back to Matsumoto

"So have you gotten a race scheduled with them? Tomorrow…at 8!" he said troubled

MEANWHILE

"I really don't know how to thank you for today…" Kyoko said as she stepped out of his car

"you don't need to…all I know is that I am nothing without you." Keisuke said with a smirk

"that's the first catchphrase I ever heard from you." She giggled

"well, I hope to see you again. I'll call you tonight." He said smoothly

MT. AKINA

"Finally…a match with Project D…" she smirked while facing her two teammates

"I've been waiting my entire racing life for this…" the younger boy said

"We will be the ones to beat them!" the older boy laughed

_there stood an S2000, Evo 5 and a Honda Hactchback_


	16. new team, slider, crash?

Chapter 16

_Finally…a race…all I need to do is think of a solution that can beat Project D…_ the young woman wondered _"lightweightedness" didn't work…I need something new…fresh…a technique that our team can use…_

"OI! Akira-san! I've got those new parts you requested." The 23 yr old called as he walked near her

"Sank you…Hikaru-kun, I think I've almost got the solution to our "Project D" problem." She stated

"Good. I'll go inform Otaru-san." He answered

Meanwhile 

8:00 am

"Ryosuke-san! Lets go to the slider!" Mako called happily as the young man dressed in white trunks walked over to her

"Oh sure…" he answered with his calm voice

"Quick! The lines getting longer!" she giggled as she ran towards the slider

"Right behind you." He shouted behind her as he ran after her

Meanwhile 

Kyoko was practicing for the next team "emperors" their ace…, Sudo Kyouichi (correct my spelling if im wrong)

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

_Alright, just a few more seconds…soon I'll be able to beat my darling's record on this track… _I told myself _I wonder…if he's watching me…_

"What the?" I screamed "is that…an…an EVO III?" I asked my self "he's not braking!" I screamed even louder "STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

The two cars meet up and the FD spins out, but doesn't get damaged. While the EVO III does a perfect move as he avoids her

END (please read and review!)


	17. Lady Dragon

Chapter 17

**Author: yo, if anyone out there wants to challenge me, I'm open to anyone… I drive a yellow Mazda RX7. level 14**

The Evo III driver steps out of the car and walks towards Kyoko

"Gomena…" he said as he saw the stressed Kyoko. She rolled down her window and saw the man who wore a white Bandana.

"Your…Sodou Kyouchi." She said as she stared him. "Why didn't you brake?" she asked

"well, I got used to racing in this Track without using the brakes so much" he answered politely

Meanwhile 

"Akira…Akira…Akira…where the hell did I hear that name before…" Ryosuke asked "Oh shit! Matsumoto, did u by chance see a black dragon tattoo on Akira's arm?"

"yeah, I did… why? Whats wrong with that?" Matsumoto asked

"well, she, she was the girl I used to go out with, since she was a road racer." Ryosuke answered

"Nani? Why did you break up?" Matsumoto asked with curiosity. "and how could you forget her name?"

"We used to call her only Kira," he answered "I only broke up with her because I had to Focus on RedSuns and Med School." He finished

"oh…" Matsumoto had nothing else to say

" Matsumoto…you just challenged the "lady dragon"…" Ryosuke added

"Lady Dragon?"

Meanwhile 

"Tonights the night…" she smirked at her teammates

"yeah…" hikaru-kun added

"I've got the perfect plan" She said silently

"Lets hear it." Otaru-san asked

"its like this…"

**End (Read and Review pls… and challenge me, any girl out there who plays initial D?)**


	18. battle

Chapter 18

Author: I feel so stupid… 

**(Kyoko proceeded home in her FD and immediately called up Keisuke)**

"Keisuke-kun…can I come, you know, watch your battle?" Kyoko asked her darling cutely that night

"Hai Hai, sure anything's fine with me, as long as you don't get hurt." He answered with his smooth-talk voice

"Yay!" she said acting like a kid "See you tomorrow Keisuke-kun… love you" she said gently as she closed the phone.

"Oi Aniki! What's this trash talk about your ex?" Keisuke said waking his older brother up, who had gone to sleep on his computer-chair

"Huh what?" Ryosuke asked as heglared coldly at Keisuke with anger for waking him.

"Never mind…" Keisuke grumbled back

"Sometimes I wonder myself why he always acts like that." Ryosuke suddenly said to himself

_ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…_

"_Not the phone again" Ryosuke thought to himself_

"Mushi Mushi?" Ryosuke answered "What? Is that so? All right. Bye."

Mt. Akina 

"This is how you do it." Akira started explaining to her partner Hikaru who was sitting beside her in the drivers seat "You follow the racing line at the start of the race, as you get to the third hairpin you have to overtake on the outside by braking late, because I know that the 86 is going to use the gutter again. And, don't forget, when you get to the outward part, do me a favor and close your lights" She finished

"Alright." He answered as she drifted outward

"As for Ryosuke's Little brother…I've got plans of my own." She smirked

"By the way… I was wondering… What happened to you and Ryosuke?" he asked

"Well, he was, in a word, everything. He was everything I ever dreamed of." She explained "I knew he was way out of my league, so, I just figured it would never work…" she sighed " I was going to tell him that it would never work that night, but, he actually told me first."

"Oh… That sounds a lot like Iketani's Story… about him and Mako." Hikaru said

"That SpeedStars Dude? Yeah, he did have a thing with Mako… but… he blew it." She explained once more

"He was one lucky guy."

The S2000 reached the end of the touge and proceeded to the small shop 

"why don't you go practice, I'll just have a drink." She ordered

"Sure will." Hikaru answered as he jogged to his EG6

"Espresso please." She asked the young man behind the counter

"Alright, coming up." He said brewing a cup and handing it to her

"Sheesh, what does a girl have to do to stay awake." She mumbled "Oh, look, its Ryosuke's team, finally…" she said drinking everything at once

Akira walked out of the shop and shook hands with Ryosuke 

"Lets end this now." She announced

"Alright." Ryosuke smiled

**­END.**

**Author: I still feel stupid… **


	19. Wataru

Author: Sorry for updating really late. I got caught up in school, since I'm in the graduating batch and all…

_Rev…. Rev…_

_Vroom…Vroom_

The low rumble of the 2 cars echoed through out the whole mountain pass. Kyoko gave Keisuke a light kiss for good luck as he entered the yellow RX-7 FD3S. The dark blue S2000 lined up beside Keisuke's, so far, unbeatable FD.

"Aniki, I hope the advice you told me works." Keisuke said showing his serious face. "Tell me, is this going to be harder than the race with Purple Shadow?"

"Keisuke, what I said to you a while ago, it's your own decision if you want to follow it. You will have to decide when you arrive at the middle section of the race." Ryosuke said with a slight hint of weariness.

"Alright Aniki, I think I know exactly what to do." Keisuke smiled as he rolled up his window.

Ryosuke silently walked towards one of the support vans. "Fumihiro, wake me when the race is over." Rysouke said reclining his seat and closing his eyes.

"Sure." Fumihiro said leaving the van and walking towards the street. "Alright! Positions everybody! The race will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Fumihiro shouted

The 2 cars accelerated at the same speed leaving bystanders amazed. A few seconds later the FD (Being one good uphill car) went ahead and blocked the S2000 from going any further.

**Inside the RX-7 FD3S (Keisuke's thoughts)**

Aniki, using the gutter would need years of practice, but, if you think I'm capable of doing it, I will try! The gutter trick Fujiwara uses is insane but, I know I can do it…I…believe I can do it!

**Inside the S2000**

This younger Takahashi is amazing. And to think I had doubted this one. I guess my little trick wont work… I'll just have to do this the old fashion way. Tail him until the end or try and over take him.

**Back in Gunma Area, where Project D is hanging out**

"Take a look at that, an EG6? You think its fast?" Kenta asked Takumi who seemed to be deep in thought

"Huh? What? Oh… the EG6? Well, it really all depends on how good the driver is. You have to master the course to really do your best here." Takumi said as he watched Matsumoto fix the AE86.

"Is that what you think? I think it sucks completely. No way a Civic can beat you Takumi!" Kenta laughed "And there's no way Keisuke can lose!"

"Yeah…your probably right." Takumi said walking towards his car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyoko Iwase stared blankly at her FD. She thought about the previous night and sighed

"Kyoko… ?" came Wataru's voice "I knew you'd be here."

Kyoko turned around immediately and bowed to Wataru. "Kombawa." She greeted

"Hey. So… who's he racing with?" Wataru asked with curiosity as he eyed Kyoko down. For once, she wore a more…girly…outfit. He even found it a bit revealing.

"Some team… What are you doing here by the way Wataru-kun." Kyoko asked with a look of wonder

"To..basically? see you." He smiled

END

Author: Please read and review, critics are accepted. Thanks too all those who did, especially to those who gave me advice. ;P and I'm ready to race anyone. Level 14, Bunta level4 and above in all courses


	20. should I do this?

**Author: **Hey everyone, I want to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter.

_The Race went on throughout the mountain pass. Keisuke Takahashi was faced with 2 decisions. To follow his brother like he always did, or to finally do things his own way. As for now, he chose the old way to do things._

_Wataru Akiyama, driver of the 86 Levin, stood there face to face with Kyoko Iwase, the FD specialist. All of a sudden, Kyoko felt as if nothing around her was there anymore, she had entered a world of confusion… _

**Wataru Akiyama's P.O.V.**

I gazed at Kyoko, she wasn't in her usual red jacket and baggy pants outfit. She wore something I had never seen in my life… her mini-skirt, her tight-fit revealing top, everything about her seemed amazing. She looked back at me. Takahashi's going to kill me if I do this…

"Kyoko-chan…" I said with a smile. "You look amazing…"

"Thanks." She said "No really, Wataru-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked me, she didn't seem to be taking me seriously…

"Hmm, well I had to see Fujiwara-kun's race, I wanted to see what crazy trick he was going to pull, but more importantly… to talk to you." I said trying to convince her.

"What's so important that you have to come all the way to Gunma just to tell me?" She said without a clue

"Kyoko-chan…I…I…want you to break up with Takahashi-san." I said it slowly. Her face changed into that of an angry person.

"Why would you ask me to do such a thing!" She spat. I knew she was going to regret this

"Its because I think you and him are just not meant to be…"

**Normal P.O.V.**

The RX-7 raced down the mountain pass followed by the S2000. Little by little, the S2000 slowly got farther. Keisuke still knew that there was a chance that the S2000 could catch up. His brother's words echoed through his ear

"You will have to decide once you get to the middle of the course…"

S2000 

"This guys way too fast for me to keep up, I'm already behind by 20 meters… guess I have to go with plan B." she mumbled "I hope Project D is ready for this."

The Driver of the S2000 slowly placed one hand on the steering wheel and on the shift knob

"I learned this driving style from the famous 'God Hand'. The Drift/Grip style." She smiled

RX-7 Keisuke was in deep thought, when he suddenly noticed the pair of headlights coming nearer. 

"What the!" Keisuke said in shock "Shit! Fine, that's the way! I'll just have to do what my Aniki told me to!"

The hairpins where coming Keisuke got ready to use the gutter run 

"NOW!" Keisuke shouted "No Way?"

The S2000 used the gutter run as well and stayed right behind Keisuke 

"Fine! this isn't over yet!" Keisuke said loudly

**Author: Hey everyone! Please read and Review, Thanks to all**


	21. Chapter 21 Final Chapter

Chapter 21 Final chapter

Author: I don't own Initial D… Sorry guys for the late update…high school is so hard! And to the person who goes by the name caos950042, sorry...I didn't know that using the gutter wouldn't help…

**_The sound of the RX-7 FD roared throughout the mountain pass. Keisuke stared at his rearview mirror. The S2000 was right behind him… _**

"Damn! This isn't right! No! I can't let Project D down… What…what if I turn away my rearview mirror… Maybe the pressure of having the S2000 behind me is getting to me… I could try… But…How will I block it if it tries's to overtake… Guess it's worth a shot…" Keisuke was in deep pressure as he turned away the mirror. He then started to go full throttle with complete concentration. The FD started to go faster then normal

"…He's amazing… I've never challenged anyone this fast in my whole entire racing life… I guess our team…might actually lose…" Akira was now certain she was going to lose… "It's over… I've… I've lost… Keisuke…You're really Ryosuke's brother…" The Lights of The S2000 went off. "See you at the finish line when I get there…"

**Back to the non-racing part**

"Wataru…I…I don't know what to say… You're asking me to break up with Takahashi-san? Why! Why aren't we meant to be?" Kyoko was angry and confused at the same time. She had no idea on why Wataru asked her to do such a thing

"Kyoko…Keisuke is the type of guy that loves cars more then anything…he might end up loving cars more then you…" Wataru felt really bad as he slowly said the words.

"I should know… I've met his Ex-girlfriend… He acted like she was everything to him…but after he was introduced to cars…he just treated her like a tossed away piece of trash."

"…No…Keisuke's not like that…he's not!" Kyoko screamed as tears flowed from her eyes "How could you say such a thing! What's your problem?"

_**Suddenly the sound of the rotary engine slowly approached the area…with no car behind him… the engine died down. Keisuke came out of the yellow FD**_

"…What's going on here? Akiyama-san?" Keisuke asked as he stared him down coldly

"I'm revealing the truth to her! How you're actually an asshole to all girls! You lie to them! Then you hurt them! You don't deserve someone like Kyoko! She deserves better!" Wataru said angrily

"Keisuke… Tell him that's not true…Please tell him it's not true…" Kyoko said as she watched the two guys stare at each other

"Kyoko…listen… What he's saying is right… I did hurt girls… I made them cry… But that was then… Now…with you I feel different… I can talk to you ... You understand me. You can relate to me. I feel like we've known each other for a long time when I'm with you… It's different now…" Keisuke told her as he held her hand "Kyoko… I'll always love you no matter what…"

"Keisuke…I…" Kyoko said as she gazed at him. She suddenly pulled away. "Where's Wataru?" she asked

"Huh? I don't know…" Keisuke said as he watched her. He then held her waist and started to kiss her. The two of course ended up together …

**The Happy ending of the two… As for the 86 and EG6? Well…everyone can tell that the 86 obviously one…this is about Kyoko and Keisuke… **

**Single Endings:**

Wataru: he was grabbed by his team and sent far away back to saitama

Fumihiro: Remained Loyal to Project D till the end

Black Knights: Tried their best to Beat project D's records in Usui

Nobuhiko: Used his genius mind to create another team

Tsukamoto: Tried his hardest to make the cappuccino the fastest car in Saitama

Jaraku: Suffered from the loss and watched Kyoko from a far

Ryosuke: Ended up with Mako… but not forever, Just until Iketani showed up

Akira: Decided to quit racing

**Special Thanks to:**

Keisuke-fan – for reviewing almost all the chaps

Angjels – for saying my story doesn't suck (that was nice to hear)

Azrael3300 – for simply being someone who likes kyoko and Keisuke together

Initial d addict – for reviewing some chapters others didn't

BlakNites240 – for allowing me to use the" black knights" name

Hikaria – for giving me some advice.

Pilot-tenkawa – for saying my story had potential

Tomoko-chan – for saying I had a nice story

Skye is the limit – for liking initial d cause of my fic

Michiwoo – for calling my fic awesome!

R dash – for giving me tips in conversation writing

Zidane3 – for at least reviewing one chapter. (every single one means a lot)

Bryan – for liking Initial D and reviewing my chapter

MazdaKitsune – for reviewing my last few chappies

FaithMemory – for reading and reviewing the first few chappies

Animeaddict - for actually taking time to read my fic

caos950042 – for telling me that using the gutter uphill doesn't help

KadzukiFuchoin – for giving me a lot of advice about my fic

**Thank you so much for your support in completing my first fanfiction. Hope you guys will read my next fics in the future… Oh and don't forget to review my final chapter. Thank you all very much...**

**THE END**


End file.
